1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cowl top cover made of synthetic resign, which comprises a cover main body covering a cowl, and a lip part pressed to contact a window shield, and a method of manufacturing the cowl top cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been used a cowl top cover as a cowl cover, which is placed in a so-called cowl between a front end of a window shield, i.e., a front glass of an automobile and a rear side of a front hood, and covers the cowl to improve the appearance. Such a cowl top cover comprises a plate-like cover main body made of hard synthetic resin and fixed to a vehicle body panel to cover a cowl, and a lip part having a plurality of first and second, for example, seal portions made of synthetic resin softer than that of the cover main body and pressed to contact a front glass to prevent ingress of water, foreign matters, or the like. The cover main body and lip part are molded as one unit.
For easily forming a lip-shaped seal portion in a lip part of such a cowl top cover, there is a known method, which comprises a first process of molding a cover main body by injecting hard synthetic resin into one cover main body forming cavity formed as a cavity partitioned by moving a slide core as a slide piece forward in a cavity between first and second dies, and a second process of forming a lip part having two seal portions as one piece by injecting soft synthetic resin into the other cover main body forming cavity in the cavity by moving the slide core backward (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-285350). A die used in this method is so constructed that a first seal portion molding part is formed contiguously to an outside end of a lip part forming cavity, a recess is formed in one side of a slide core, so that when the slide core is moved backward, a second seal portion molding part contiguous to the lip part forming cavity at a proximal end of the first seal portion molding part is formed as a portion parted from the inside of the second die, and soft synthetic resin is filled in the first and second seal portion molding parts in a second process.
However, in the above method, the second seal portion is formed in the recess formed in a recess shape inside the slide core. Thus, in the case where a reaction force of the first seal portion against the front glass is adjusted considering mountability of the cowl top cover, when making fine adjustments of the thickness of the proximal end side of the first seal portion according to positions of the slide core, the shape of the second seal portion follows the adjustments, and it becomes uneasy to ensure a pressing force of the second seal portion to the glass face.
Further, when the cowl top cover is mounted on a vehicle body, the second seal portion is pressed to contact the front glass and crushed and deformed, thereby causing a minute gap between the front glass and cover main body, and it is uneasy to set the shape of the second seal portion so as not to generate noises caused by the cowl top cover contacting the front glass due to vibrations when an automobile is running.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above problems. Accordingly, it is a object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a cowl top cover, which can easily adjust a reaction force of a first seal portion and ensure sealing performance in a lip part. It is another object of the invention to provide a cowl top cover, which prevents noises caused by contacting a window shield.